Last Breath of Freddy's
by GothicFane
Summary: Historia opowiada o Aaronie - nowym nocnym stróżu w Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Na początku wierzy legendom rozpowiadanym przez ludzi, lecz później przekonuje się, że Animatroniki są przyjazne i niegroźne... lecz ich świat może się niedługo zawalić
1. Nowa praca

-Czyli dostanę tę pracę?

-Tak. Zaczyna pan dzisiaj o 24. - odezwał się głos w słuchawce.

-Naprawdę, nie wiem jak mam panu dziękować!

-Miło nam, że panu jest miło.

Rozłączył się. Po chwili w pokoju rozległ się okrzyk radości. Nareszcie dostał pracę. Natychmiast zadzwonił do Sonnyego. Wszystko mu dokładnie poobjaśniał i opowiedział.

-Wiesz, że robota nocnego strażnika nie będzie łatwa. Poza tym, wiesz co mówią o tym miejscu – narzekał Sonny. Jednak Aaron się nie poddawał.

-Wiesz, że to jedyna robota na którą się nadaje. Poza tym, to się stało 20 lat temu. Czemu ludzie jeszcze o tym nie zapomnieli? - rozmyślał Aaron.

-Dobra – westchnął Sonny – Nie będę cię powstrzymywał. Tylko nie zapomnij o hełmie.

-Żarty o 87 w twoim wykonaniu robią się już nudne. Cześć.

Została mu tylko godzina. Był szczęśliwy, lecz jednocześnie lekko zaniepokojony. To prawda, o tym miejscu krążyły legendy. Niektóre opowiadają nawet o morderstwie, o radioaktywnych pierwiastkach, czy nawet armii metalowych kulek.

-Dobra. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie stresuj się... Będzie super – rozmawiał ze sobą.

Zaczął się pakować. Zabrał trochę kanapek, wodę, baterie do latarki. W ostatniej chwili spojrzał na przestrzeń między łóżkiem a szafą. Leżała tam stara, przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie strzelba myśliwska i pudełko z nabojami. Wziął ją na wszelki wypadek. Następnie zamknął wszystkie drzwi i wyszedł. Miejsce pracy było niedaleko, zaledwie kilkanaście przecznic dalej. Niespiesznym, wesołym krokiem udał się do restauracji. Miasto było powite nieprzeniknionym mrokiem, jeździło już mniej samochodów.

-Jaki ten świat jest piękny – pomyślał. W końcu doszedł do małego budynku. Przypominał raczej przydrożny bar niż prawowitą restaurację. Szef powiedział mu o schowanym pod schodkami pudełku z zapasowymi kluczami i ekwipunkiem stróża nocnego. Schylił się i zabrał pudełko. Otworzył drzwi, nad którymi wisiał szyld i rysunek czterech robotów :

FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZERIA ZAPRASZA!


	2. Nie powiedzieli ci o tym, co?

**Jak podoba wam się historia? Jako że mamy teraz przerwę świąteczną, postaram się dodawać jak najwięcej rozdziałów. Nie będę was dalej powstrzymywał : CZYTAĆ! Jeszcze jedno : przepraszam, że 3/4 tego rozdziału zajmuje paplanie Phone Guy'a, lecz tak poprostu musiało być.**

* * *

><p>-Wow. Z zewnątrz wydaje się mniejsza – Aaron kontemplował o sensie istnienia ludzkości i rozmiaru restauracji. Rozległe korytarze i obszerne pokoje sprawiały, że nocą to miejsce zamieniało się w istny labirynt. Po paru minutach błądzenia dotarł do boxa strażniczego. Na biurku stał wiatrak, kilka monitórów, zgniecione kartki i starodawny telefon. Gdy Aaron zdążył się wygodnie usadowić, telefon zadzwonił. Zdziwiony, odebrał.<p>

-Halo, halo – odezwał się głos w słuchawce – Eemm... Witamy cię jako nowego nocnego stróża w Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Emm... chciałem nagrać parę wiadomości, aby pomóc ci się wpasować w klimat. Na-na początek – zapomnij emm.. o WSZYSTKIM co słyszałeś o restauracji. Większość legend to oczywiste bujdy, lecz emm... jest w nich... tro-trochę prawdy.

-Trochę prawdy? - pomyślał Aaron.

-Có-cóż – ciągnał dalej głos w słuchawce – Pracowałem w tutaj przed tobą. Naprawdę, nie-nie ma się czego bać! Umm.. dali mi tutaj małą notkę, którą powinienem ci przeczytać. Dobra, jedziemy. Ekhem, ekhem "Witamy W Freddy Fazbear Pizza, w magicznym miejscu dla dzieci i nie tylko, w którym spełniają się marzenia i zabawa staje na wyższym poziomie. Emm... Fazbear Entertainment nie odpowiada za ewentualne obrażenia... i... śmierć. Po odkryciu obrażeń na ciele lub samego ciała, raport zaginięcia osoby zostanie wypełniony w jak najszybszym możliwym czasie lub gdy biuro zostanie wstępnie o-oczyszczone... emm... i dywany zostaną wymienione".

-Cholera – zaklął w zdziwieniu i przerażeniu Aaron.

-Nie powiedzieli ci o tym gdy się zapisywałeś co? Umm... mo-może to ci się wydawać lekko... zaskakujące lub... przerażające ale emm... na-naprawdę, nie trzeba się niczego bać! Wszystko będzie do-dobrze. Emm.. narazie skupmy się na przetrwaniu pierwszej nocy. Emm... powinieneś teraz sprawdzić kamery... po-poprostu dla zasady... nie dlatego że... animatroniki mogłyby... zacząć... się ruszać...

-C-CO?!-krzyknął "nowy pracownik" i w pośpiechu podniósł tablet, z którego mógł patrzeć przez kamery. W przerażeniu przełączał się między jedną kamerą a drugą, szukając czegoś nienaturalnego. Ze spokojem jednak stwierdził, że żaden animatronik nie zszedł ze sceny.

-Emm... a-a więc, wracając do fragmentu o legendach... Animatroniki mogą wędrować po restauracji. Kiedyś mogłby to robić nawet za dnia... lecz po Gryzie z 87...

Gdy stary pracownik wypowiedział te słowa Aaron usłyszał pewien niepokojący dźwięk, przypominający szafę spadającą na podłogę. Zdenerwowany podniósł tablet i spojrzał na scenę. Jeden animatronik uciekł.


	3. Dziś będzie inaczej!

**Jako że nie mam nic lepszego do roboty niż oglądanie filmików MLG to piszę kolejny rozdział Ostatniego Oddechu :) I powstrzymując wasze komentarze typu : Bonnie to chłopak nic nie wiesz o Fnafie mamo kiedy ta kanapka bo zaraz noc w minecrafcie! Wiem że Bonnie to chłopak, ale i tak 99% ludzi uważa ją za dziewczynę :F Dlaczegóż miałbym być inny? No nic: CZYTAĆ!**

* * *

><p>-Szlag, szlag, szlag – powtarzał nerwowo świeżo upieczony nocny straznik – Gdzie to polazło?<p>

_ W tym samym czasie : Scena_

Animatronik o smukłej figurze z długimi uszami zszedł ze sceny. Po cichu podszedł do kamery

-Chica...

-Tak Bonnie? - zawołała Chica, odwracając głowę w jej stronę.

-Z tą kamerą jest coś nie tak

-"Coś nie tak"? - zapytała zdziwiona

-Tak. Przy obiektywie jest takie małe czerwone migotające światełko...

-Chwila... czyli to znaczy...

-Że mamy nocnego stróża – powiedział cicho Freddy – Lepiej wracajcie na miejsca. Chcecie, żeby ten skonczył jak ostatni?

-Freddy, jestem stu procentowo pewna że z tym pójdzie inaczej – zaprotestowała Bonnie.

-Nieeee, tym razem nie dostanie zawału kiedy podkradniesz się do pokoju i wykrzyczysz "NIESPODZIANKA" przed jego twarzą – odpowiedział, przedrzeźniając jej lekko piskliwy głosik.

-Ojejciu, skąd mogłam wiedzieć że jest taki strachliwy. Poza tym dzisiaj będzie inaczej!

Freddy cicho zamruczał pod nosem – Dobrze idź już. Ale tym razem nie ja będę wynosił ciało.

_ Box strażniczy_

-Chryste, wiedziałem że tak to sie skończy, wiedziałem! - histeryzował Aaron. Jeszcze raz sprawdził kamery. Bonnie nie było na żadnej z nich! Jeszcze raz przejrzał je nerwowo i wreszcie ją zobaczył. Szła przez główny korytarz. Zaintrygowało go, że Bonnie zdaje się bardziej skradać niż atakować otwarcie. Po chwili usłyszał, że cichutko podśpiewuje pod nosem. Nie chciał wiedzieć po co i dlaczego, chciał poprostu, aby ta noc się skończyła. Odruchowo spojrzał na zegarek. Była 5:50

-Szybciej, szybciej! - wołał z przerażenia. Dziesięć minut zdawało się być dla niego wiecznością. Resztkami odwagi wyciągnął strzelbę z torby.

-No chodź! - zawołał celując strzelbą w korytarz – Dawaj!

_ Główny korytarz_

-Dlaczego on tak krzyczy? - pomyślała Bonnie. Zostało jej tylko 10 minut na powitanie stróża. Zawsze, gdy spotykała się z kimś nowym była strasznie podekscytowana. Powoli wychyliła głowę zza rogu i ujrzała nocnego strażnika. Oczy otworzyły się jej szerzej z przerażenia. On miał strzelbę i celował w nią! Przestraszona szybko schowała głowę, lecz strażnik zdążył już ją zauważyć i wystrzelił ze strzelby. W tej samej chwili zaczeło się jej robić słabo i przed oczami wyświetlił się jej napis:

ZA PIĘĆ MINUT 6. PROSZĘ WRÓCIĆ NA STANOWISKO

Wiedziała, że musiała wracać na scenę. Gdyby szefostwo dowiedziało się, że animatroniki chodzą nocą, dali by wszystkie na złom, a restaurację by zamknięto. Niestety, jedyna droga na scenę prowadziła przez drzwi, w które aktualnie celował strażnik "NieLubięKrólików". Zebrała się na odwagę i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Aaron znów wystrzelił i tym razem trafił. Naboje rozwaliły jej część prawej nogi. Krzyknęła z bólu, ale szła dalej. Ledwo dogramoliła się na scenę. Światła się włączyły i Bonnie zasnęła


	4. I ty naprawdę mu wierzysz?

**Hejka! Niestety nie będę mógł jutro (21.12.2014) wrzucać rozdziałów, ale myślę, że dzisiejsze wrzucone rozdziały to rekompensują. Okej : CZYTAĆ!**

* * *

><p>-Słuchaj, to prawda – rozmawiał Aaron z Sonnym<p>

-Tak jaaaasne. Animatronik zszedł ze sceny i chciał cie zjeść. - żartował sobie z niedoszłego "obiadu" animatronika Sonny.

-Słuchaj, możesz jutro pójść ze mną i samemu zobaczysz – zaproponował Aaron

-Nie no spoko. Udowodnię ci że zwariowałeś. Wezmę kamerę!

-Dlaczego ja ci to zaproponowałem?

_**CZTERY GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ**_

-Dobra – mówił Aaron szeptem – wchodzimy. Otworzył drzwi i zaprowadził Sonnyego do boxu strazniczego. Wygodnie usadowili się w krzesłach. Wtedy znów telefon zadzwonił.

-Emm.. halo... Ha-halo! Err... Cóż, jeśli to słyszysz udało ci się przetrwać pierwszą noc! Gratulacje... Emm.. nie będę paplał za dużo, ponieważ nasza... emm.. "ekipa" zacznie się robić bardziej aktywna w dalsze dni tygodnia... W-Więc pamiętaj – patrz przez kamery czy żaden z nich się nie rusza.

-I ty naprawdę mu wierzysz? - zaprotestował Sonny

-ĆŚŚŚ – odpał prawowity stróż.

-Err... Czy Foxy wyszedł już z Pirackiej Jaskini? Prawdopodobnie nie... ale... ale gdyby... gdybyś zobaczył czerwone, błyszczące kółko za kotarą... Emm... Co ciekawe, sam Freddy nie zchodzi ze sceny zbyt często. Jeżeli pojawi się w korytarzu... cóż... poprostu za-zacznij odmawiać.. wiesz.. paciorek. Emm.. no cóż, do zobaczenia jutro! Na-napewno ci się uda!

-Pi-Pirackiej Jaskini?! - krzyknął głośno Aaron

-Uspokój się – powiedział Sonny – Pewnie to jakieś stare nagrania.

-Stare czy nowe, chyba rzucam te robotę! W tym samym momencie wyjął tablet. Zaczął sprawdzać kamery.

_W tym samym czasie : Scena_

-Aaaałaaaa! - ktoś krzyknął piskliwym głosikiem

-Słuchaj, wiem że to boli, ale inaczej nie wyjmę odłamków – odezwał się drugi żeński głos. Były to Chica i Bonnie. Chica wyjmowała Bonnie odłamki kul, które utkwiły jej w prawej nodze po postrzeleniu przez nocnego stróża. - No! I po krzyku. Nogę zawiniemy, a gdy konstruktorzy przyjadą, naprawią ci nogę – Chica na chwilę przerwała – Po kiego grzyba tam szłaś?!

-Chci-Chciałam się tylko z nim przywitać... - powiedziała Bonnie przez łzy.

-Cóż, on chyba też. Może spróbujemy porozmawiać z nim na spokojnie.

-Yhym...

_Box strażniczy_

-Dobra teraz patrz. Zobaczysz że ich nie ma!

-Ooohh.. jestem przerażonyyy... uuuuu – żartował dalej Sonny. Wtedy Aaron przełączył kamerę na scenę. Rzeczywiście, był tam tylko sam Freddy.

-PROSZĘ! - zawołał tryumfalnie Aaron – I CO?!

-O..O.. Ale... Jak.. Cholera! W tym samym momencie poświecili latarkami na korytarz. Niczego tam nie było. Tym czasem Bonnie i Chica przyglądali się im zza rogu.

-Nie mówiłaś, że jest ich dwóch – powiedziała zdziwiona Chica

-Wczoraj był jeden – odpowiedziała Bonnie w przestrachu- Ten z ciemniejszymi włosami.

-Skurczybyki – zaklnęła cicho Chica. Nagle usłyszała odgłos dzwoniącego telefonu. Aaron ustawił tryb głośno mówiący.

-O i jeszcze jedno – powiedział głos z słuchawki – Pewnie zastanawiasz się, co się stanie gdy animatroniki cię dopadną... cóż... po godzinach zdają się nie rozpoznawać ciebie jako osoby, lecz jako endoszkielet bez kostiumu. Więc prawdopodobnie będą chciały... ekhem... wsadzić do pustego kostiumu. Nie byłoby to aż tak straszne, gdyby nie to, że w kostiumach są te wszystkie kabelki i inne urządzenia. Więc... emm... Nie byłoby to zbyt przyjemne przebieranko.

-On gada głupoty – powiedziała cicho Bonnie do Chici – nie wsadzamy ludzi do pustych strojów.

-Trzeba to im wyjaśnić i się z nimi rozmówić – powiedziała Chica, idąc powoli korytarzem z podniesionymi do góry rękoma do boxu strażniczego.


	5. Podchody

**Postać Minty jest inspirowana Vixey z fanfica iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 "Foxy in Love" (który również bardzo polecam). I tak wiem : tłumaczenie "pokoje imprezowe" z "Party Rooms" nie jest jakieś wybitne, ale to jedyne, co mi przyszło do łba :F. CZYTAĆ!**

* * *

><p>Szła wolnym, niezdecydowanym krokiem do boxu strażniczego. Miała tylko nadzieję, że strażnik odrazu nie odstrzeli jej głowy. Była już w połowie drogi, gdy coś złapało ją i wciągnęło do jednego z pokoi. Chciała krzyknąć z przerażenia, lecz postać zasłoniła jej usta.<p>

-Co ty wyprawiasz? - odezwał się żeński głos. Chica odwróciła się i zobaczyła Minty – kompankę Foxy'ego, którego aktualnie naprawiano po tym, jak kolejny dzieciak oderwał mu opaskę i hak. Była wysoka, prawie tak samo jak Foxy. Nosiła na sobie białą koszulę w czarne paski, skórzane spodnie i piracki kapelusz.

-Chcę tylko z nimi pogadać – odparła – Nie strasz mnie już tak więcej!

-Dobra, dobra, przepraszam. Ale widziałaś, co zrobili Bonnie. Z tobą postąpiliby tak samo – szeptała.

_Box strażniczy_

-Co.. to... do... cholery było! - zawołał Aaron. Zauważył coś w połowie korytarza, jakby chowającego się w jednym z pokoi imprezowych. Stało się to szybko, lecz wiedział napewno, że to... coś...było żółte

-Wi-Widziałeś jakiego było ko-koloru? - zapytał zdenerwowany Sonny.

-Chyba... zółtego... Zamilkli na chwilę. W końcu Sonny z promienistym uśmiechem wesołym tonem wykrzyczał:

-JEEEJ! Więc niedługo umrzemy! Goldie take uuuussss!

-C-Co? Czemu Goldie?

-Nie słyszałeś o tym morderstwie?

-No, coś sobie przypominam...

-A więc...

-Nie powinno się zaczynać zdania od "A więc" – poprawił złośliwie prawowity stróż.

-Naprawdę? Będziesz mnie poprawiać nawet w chwili śmierci? - powiedział Sonny po chwili milczenia.

-Nie no. Ok, kontynuuj

-Cóż, więc zabójca przebrał się właśnie za żółtą wersję Freddiego, nazwaną przez "ludność tamtej strony internetu" Golden Freddy, w skrócie Goldie – wyjaśnił powoli

-O. Bardziej to brzmiało jak imię dziewczęce...

-Zamknij się, nie chcę jeszcze zdradzać dziewczyny!

-Jeszcze! - Aaron podjął temat i pomimo wcześniejszych chwili grozy zaczęli się najserdeczniej śmiać.

_Pokój imprezowy_

-Słuchaj, Minty, nasz poprzedni stróż postanowił ich chyba trochę postraszyć.

-To znaczy? - zapytała ciekawsko.

-Aaa – rzuciła od niechcenia – nagrał im na ten stary telefon wiadomości, że niby mordujemy ludzi i wsadzamy ich do pustych strojów.

-Przecież to brednie!

-Brawo! Za bystrość dostaniesz ciasteczko – powiedziała sarkastycznie Chica i wyjrzała zza rogu do boxu – Czy... oni się śmieją?

-No proszę, cóż za niespodzianka!

-Może juz się tak nas nie boją – powiedziała szeptem Bonnie, która zdążyła przez ten czas doczłapać się do pokoju.

-Zastanawiam się, kiedy nabawię się zawału – szepnęła przestraszona Chica.

-Przepraszam – po chwili odezwała się Bonnie.

-Dobra, teraz musimy wymyśleć, co zrobić, aby nie odstrzelili nam głów.

-Wejście frontem odpada - wszystkie trzy zastanawiały się, jak podejść do nocnych stróży. Nastała dłuższa chwila ciszy. Usłyszały za sobą kroki. Freddy również zszedł ze sceny. Strażnicy też usłyszeli ten dźwięk. Poświecili latarkami w korytarz i zobaczyli Freddiego. Zdziwiony i oślepiony światłem stał przez chwilę jak wmurowany. Nocni stróże niemal w tym samym momencie krzyknęli z przerażenia. Jeden z ciemniejszymi włosami wyciągnął strzelbę

-Szybko, schowaj się tu – szepnęła Chica. Freddie pospiesznie wszedł do tego samego pokoju, w którym one przesiadywały. Usłyszeli trzy wystrzały ze strzelby i zobaczyli światło z latarki.

-CHRYSTE, CO TO BYŁO? - wykrzyczał jeden z nich - Sonny, wiesz która godzina?

-Zostało nam tylko jeszcze pół godziny! - odpowiedział.

-Czyli wiemy już, że jeden ma na imię Sonny – szepnęła cicho Minty – O właśnie, co do sposobu dostania się do boxu – zostały jeszcze przecież kanały wentylacyjne...

-Taaak, przestraszmy ich jeszcze bardziej – powiedział zirytowany Freddy – Nie możemy poprostu podczas dnia zostawić notkę na biurku?

Nastała cisza. Przecież to było oczywiste, jak mogły o tym nie pomyśleć.

-Dobra, wracajmy – zadecydowała Minty – Rano zostawimy im liścik.

Powili i po cichu wszyscy wrócili na swoje miejsca : Minty poszła do pirackiej jaskini,a reszta animatroników na scenę.


	6. Rozmowy negocjacyjne

**Mam w planach dodanie do historii kolejnego animatronika. Możecie dawać propozycje albo własne OC w opiniach (reviews dla niekumatych).**

* * *

><p>-Przecież i tak nam nie uwierzą – rozpaczał Sonny – Musisz im podać jakiś logiczny powód. Nie możesz poprostu nie chodzić do pracy żeby cię wywalili?<p>

-Może to całe Fazbear Entertainment jest jakoś bardziej wpływowe? Nie mam pojęcia.

-Dobra... To chociaż wymyślmy coś, aby te roboty nas nie rozpoznały... Może byśmy pozakładali puste głowy? - powiedział po chwili milczenia.

-Nie, te skurczybyki nie są takie głupie. No nic, chyba czeka mnie kolejna noc z pełnymi gaciami – powiedział zdenerwowany Aaron.

-NAS – dodał Sonny – Nie zostawię cię tam samego...

-A ty od kiedy zrobiłeś się taki troskliwy?

-Słuchaj, poprostu nie chcę aby myśl ciebie z odgryzioną głową i mnie nie mogącego pomóc męczyła mnie przez całe życie.

-Ech... no dobra, szykuj się. Zostało nam mało czasu.

-Nie zapomnij o strzelbie.

-Właśnie też o to się martwię – powiedział zdołowany – Kończy się amunicja, a ja poprostu nie mam jak wybrać się do sklepu z bronią. Wyszli z domu Aarona, zamykając wszystkie drzwi.

-Czyli sława jednak stwarza problemy – westchnął Sonny. Szli do piekielnej pizzeri, miejsca cierpienia i śmierci lecz o dziwo humor i chęć do pogaduszek nie opuszczały ich.

-Szczęście, że nikt mnie jeszcze nie rozpoznał. Nie chce mi się wracać na scenę. Potrzebuję przynajmniej paru tygodni odpoczynku... Praca DJ'a potrafi być męcząca- dodał po chwili. Byli przed wejściem. Standardowo, Aaron wyciągnął spod schodów pudełko, wyjął klucze i otworzył drzwi.

-Pizzeria dla dzieci - pomyślał sarkastycznie – Po moim trupie. Poszli długim korytarzem do boxu. Czuli się jednak obserwowani. Mieli rację – to Bonnie przyglądała im sie z cienia. Gdy byli w połowie korytarza, natychmiastowo pobiegła na scenę. Stanęła na niej, jakby nigdy nic.

-I jak – zapytała Chica, nie ruszając głową.

-Chyba są już w lepszym humorze.

-Oby byli. Nie chcę, aby znów komuś coś się stało.

_Box strażniczy_

-Patrz tu jest jakaś notatka.

-Zdążyłem zauważyć – skomentował prawowity stróż. Wziął ją do ręki i zaczął czytać.

-Nie chcemy was skrzywdzić... dajcie ze sobą pogadać... nie jesteśmy tacy... – odczytał notkę.

Obaj spojrzeli w głąb korytarza. Zauważyli, że z pokoi wychylają się głowy animatroników, które prawie natychmiastowo zniknęły. Zamilkli na dłuższą chwilę. Cisza powoli stawała się nieznośna i niezręczna. Jedna z głów na chwilę znów się wychylił ć było jej oczy i twarz, a raczej oko i kawałek twarzy. Postać sprawiała wrażenie wystraszonej. Aaron spojrzał w dół i zauważył że w ręku trzyma strzelbę. Instynktownie wycelował w korytarz, w tym samym momencie główka schowała się za rogiem pokoju. Następnie spojrzał do tyłu. Sonny stał jak wryty, jego twarz sprawiała wrażenie przerażonej, ale jednocześnie zaciekawionej. Znowu skierował wzrok na korytarz. Ze wszystkich pokoi zaczęły się wychylać głowy animatroników. W tej samej chwili zadzwonił telefon. Aaron odebrał, patrząc cały czas w ciemność rysującą się przed nim.

-Halo.. Ha-Halo... Heh... wiedziałem że nie będziesz miał żadnych większych problemów! Emm.. T-Tak naprawdę, dziś zaczyna się zabawa. Err... jak już wspominałem... chyba... emm... animatroniki stają się coraz bardziej...aktywne dalsze dni tygodnia. Może od dziś cała szó... umm.. zna-znaczy się piątka! Piątka, piątka. Więc k-kontynuując, cała piątka animatroników może nie zacznie być jeszcze aktywna. Ale... napewno będzie trudniej. O-okej. Do zobaczenia jutro!

Wachał się przez dłuższą chwilę. Nie wiedział juz komu lub czemu ma wierzyć. W końcu wziął głęboki oddech i odrzucił strzelbę w róg pokoju. Animatroniki zaczęły wolnym krokiem podchodzić do wejścia do boxu.. Ich twarze i ciała powoli wychylały się z cienia. Aaron zobaczył, że podchodzi do niego nie piątka, ale czwórka animatroników : królik, kaczka lub kurczak, miś, oraz lis. Co go zadziwiło, tylko miś był płci męskiej. Poczuł się trochę pewniej. Położył nogi na biurku i ze znanym mu na całym świecie uśmieszkiem zapytał:

-No. I nie można było tak od razu?


	7. Stary przyjaciel i czerwone światło

**Piszcie propozycje na dalsze wydarzenia, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie nie mam pomysłów! Dopiero teraz dzięki Ekstezowi zauważyłem, że, cóż, cóż się na początku za bardzo powtarza. Uznajmy, że było to zrobione specjalnie :F I jedna prośba ode mnie : jeśli ten fanfic wam się podoba to polecajcie go znajomym :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Cóż – zaczął Freddy – chcieliśmy porozmawiać na spokojnie... cóż przynajmniej... za drugim podejściem – przechylił głowę do tyłu i spojrzał na Bunny<p>

-N-Nie wiedziałam, że tak zareagujesz – odezwała się nieśmiało i cicho. Sonny i Aaron poprostu zaniemówili. Przez ten cały czas myśleli, że polują na nich maszyny do zabijania, a nagle się okazuje, że to są poprostu przyjazne i miłe stworzenia. Nastała kolejna nudna chwila ciszy. W końcu po głębokim oddechu w myślach odezwał się Sonny:

-Czyli... te całe wiadomości to... bujdy?

-Yhym – odezwała się Minty – Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak mogliście w to uwierzyć.

-Nie mogliście poprostu zawołać z końca korytarza "Cześć, jesteśmy nieszkodliwi i nie chcemy wam wyżreć dusz "? - zapytał zirytowany całą sytuacją Aaron

-Cóż, trudno było gdy ktoś celował nam w twarze ze strzelby – powiedziała spokojnym głosem Chica.

-Cóż... czyli to poprostu... jedno... wielkie nieporozumienie?

-Cóż, na to wygląda – zawołały animatroniki chórem. W tej samej chwili znów zadzwonił szatański stróż. Freddy już chciał podnieść słuchawkę, lecz rękę zatrzymał mu Aaron.

-Mam pewien pomysł – objaśnił – Zaranżujmy scenę zabójstwa.

-Z-Zabójstwa? - zapytała zdziwiona Chica.

-Nom. Chcial żebym ja w to uwierzył, więc damy mu dowody na to, że miał rację.

-Ale to są przecież nagrane wiadomości – stwierdziła mylnie Minty.

-Gdyby tak było, nie pomyliłby się z waszą liczebnością. A jesli nawet, z pewnością usunął by stare ngranie i nagrał nowe. Dobra. Zaczynamy – zadecydował Sonny.

Freddy uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Aaron powoli podniósł słuchawkę i zdyszanym, przerażonym i płaczliwym głosem zawołał :

-POMÓŻ!

-Ha-halo... czy, wszystko ok? - odezwał się poprzedni stróż.

-Eh... miałeś rację... one... one zaraz tu przyjdą... błagam pomóż!

Aaron wyjął telefon i puścił nagranie demonicznego bełkotu. Szepnął do animatroników:

-Krzyknijcie jak najgłośniej.

Minty, Chica, Freddy a nawet Bonnie chciały się chociaż troszeczkę zemścić za fałszywe oskarżenia, a przy okazji odstresować się po "rozmowach negocjacyjnych". Wszyscy krzyknęli, jak najwyższym możliwym głosem. Aaron upuścił słuchawkę i pojechał na krześle do rogu boxu:

-NNNIIIIEEEE! - krzyknął przeraźliwie i zaczął wydawać dławiące odgłosy. Freddy ustawił tryb głośnomówiący:

-Ch-cholera... T-to miałbyć tylko żart... Ha-halo? Jesteś tam jeszcze? Halo?

Sonny zakończył połączenie. Prawie natychmiastowo wszyscy zaczęli chichotać pod nosem, co po pewnym czasie przerodziło się w salwę śmiechu. Aaron zaczął nawet tarzać się po podłodze.

-Oby było najwięcej takich momentów – powiedział przez śmiech – Ależ zaraz zaraz, gdzie moje maniery – wymówił to zdanie bardziej szarmancko – Ja jestem Aaron, a to mój brat Sonny.

-Miło mi. Ja jestem Freddy, a to Minty, Chica i Bonnie. Wszyscy się ze sobą przywitali.

-To – zaczął Sonny – jakie mamy plany na dzisiejszą noc?

-Cóż, narazie czekamy – odpowiedział Freddy - O piątej technicy mają przywieźć naprawionego Foxy'ego. A wy musicie go odebrać. Przynieście go do Pirackiej Jaskini

-Oł... okej.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Była czwarta pięćdziesiąt.

-To za dziesięć minut. Aaron, chodź

Szli przez korytarz wolnym, majestatycznym krokiem. Tymczasem animatroniki wróciły w pośpiechu na swoje stanowiska. Rzeczywiście, gdy stróże byli przy drzwiach przyjechała ciężarówka. Inżynierowie wyjęli z przyczepy skrzynię na wózku i odjechali. Sonny pchał wózek, a Aaron nawigował go po restauracji. Po piętnastu minutach Foxy był już wyjęty ze skrzyni. Oprócz niego w skrzyni leżało coś w rodzaju baterii i instrukcja.

-Krok pierwszy, otwórz animatronikowi pierś, krok drugi, przetnij... kto do cholery w dzisiejszych czasach czyta instrukcje?! - powiedział wyrzucając książeczke za plecy. Otworzył Foxy'emu klatkę piersiową, poodpychał druciki na boki i zobaczył gniazdo na "baterię". Próbował ją wpasować, lecz nie dawało rady.

-Musisz kliknąć czerwony przycisk i przycisnąć gniazdo do dołu... - czytał instrukcję Sonny

-O mój Boże – wyszeptał Aaron – To... To... ILLUMINATI! - wykrzyczał i panicznie odsunął się od Foxy'ego.

-Ech... - wzdechnął jego "opiekuńczy braciszek" – Gdzie ty znowu zobaczyłeś trójkąt.

-Jego szczęka! Nie widzisz tego?! ANIMATRONIKI TO ILLUMINATI!

-Przestań histeryzować.

Gdy Aaron zaczął się znów niekontrolowanie śmiać, Sonny według instrukcji włożył żródło zasilania do gniazda. Foxy'emu zapaliły się oczy

_POV Foxy'ego_

Rozpoczęto sekwencję wznawiania funkcji życiowych...

Czas nieaktywności – 72 godziny...

Przywracanie podstawowych funkcji...

Testowanie impulsów...

7^4fG$%fCgdggj...

01000010 01101111 01101111 01110100 01111001...

Sekwencja wybudzania rozpoczęta...

_Piracka jaskinia_

Nagle otwarta klatka piersiowa zamknęła się automatycznie z hukiem. Foxy zaczął się budzić. Minty prawie natychmiastowo do niego podeszła. Mrugnął parę razy i Minty go przytuliła

-Tak, tak.. dobrze być znowu w domu – powiedział z wyraźnym pirackim akcentem.

-I jak było? - zapytała Chica

-Aaa... nie było źle.

Foxy rozejrzał się po restauracji i zobaczył dwóch ludzi.

-A ci dwaj to kto?

-Jestem Aaron, a to mój brat Sonny. Jesteśmy nowymi nocnymi strózami.

-A witam, witam.

-Niestety długo tu już nie zabawimy. Zaraz szósta. Narazie.

Animatroniki pomachały im na pożegnanie i wróciły na swoje miejsca. Minty jeszcze jakiś czas rozmawiała z Foxym, aż w końcu również się wyłączyła. Lecz jemu samemu coś przeszkadzało.

Odchylił kurtynę zasłaniającą wejście do pirackiej jaskini. Zobaczył czerwone światło wystające z kanału wentylacyjnego, które po chwili znikło. W przestrachu schował się za kurtyną.

-Co to było – pomyślał. Nagle poczuł się słąbo. Wiedział, że to automatyczny system wyłączania powoli odcina dostęp energii. W końcu zasnął.


	8. Wygląda jak Minty! część 1

**Przepraszam, że rozdział krótki, ale nie miałem dziś weny twórczej :F Dlatego dzielę go na dwie części**

* * *

><p>Wybiła dwudziesta trzecia. Postać wygramoliła się z fotela i zaczęła przebierać. Ubrała znane mu jeansy, ale tym razem nie założyła czarnego swetra. Ubrała coś na kształt policyjnego munduru. Wziął standardowo : kilka kanapek, butelkę z wodą i latarkę. Spojrzał kolejny raz w kąt pokoju. Leżała tam dobrze znana mu strzelba Elmera. Zaśmiał się i wyszedł.<p>

_Restauracja_

-Mówię ci Minty, to mi się nie przywidziało - powiedział Foxy.

-W kanałach wentylacyjnych niczego nie ma - odpowiedziała - Jeżeli tak bardzo chcesz, to możemy poprosić Aarona, żeby to sprawdził

Dokładnie w tym momencie usłyszeli skrzypienie frontowych drzwi. Był to Sonny. Zdziwili się, ponieważ Aaron przychodził pierwszy. Zatrzymał się w połowie korytarza i spojrzał się na parę lisów.

-Nie przyszedł jeszcze?

-Nie - odezwały się "liski" chórem.

-Ech... Pewnie znów dopadły go media - odpowiedział z wyraźną niechęcią w głosie i poszedł do boxu. Minty pobiegła za nim.

-Hej... emm... skoro nie ma Aarona to... pomógłbyś nam w czymś.

Sonny odwrócił się z wyraźnie zaciekawionym wyrazem twarzy.

-Oczywiście! - odpowiedział z nutką namiętności w głosie - O co chodzi?

Minty była lekko zaskoczona. Sonny i Aaron byli pracownikami od niedawna, nie wspominając już o żartach poprzednika, więc myślała, że nie będą oni skorzy do pomocy. Minty dokładnie objaśniła mu to, co równie obszernie i wyolbrzymione powiedział jej Foxy.

-A więc jaka w tym moja rola?

-Cóż... a więc chcieliśmy cię zapytać czy m-mógłbyś sprawdzić źródło tego światła.

-Czyli chcecie abym poeksplorował trochę systemy wentylacyjne?

-Zasadniczo... tak...

-Więc - powiedział i wstał tak gwałtownie, że Minty się wystraszyła - Ku przygodzie!

Poszedł do głównego holu i szukał wejścia do systemu wentylacji.

-Macie tu jakąś drabinę?

Foxy zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

-Cóż, czyli tędy nie wejdę - rozglądał się za innym wejściami. W końcu znalazł jedno w rogu sufitu sceny. Odliczył w myślach do trzech, wziął głęboki oddech. Odszedł od ściany o parę kroków i zaczął biec prosto na nią. Odbił się od niej i efektownym susem wskoczył do kanału wentylacyjne. -Wow - powiedziały animatroniki jednocześnie. Usłyszeli, jak przedziera się przez system, szukając tajemniczego, czerwonego światła. Błądził po kanałach szukając czegoś świecącego. Zatrzymał się. Usłyszał coś innego niż on poruszającego się po wentylacji. I to coś zbliżało się w jego stronę.


	9. Wygląda jak Minty! część 2

**Hej! Udało mi się wyskrobać część drugą. Piszcie co o niej sądzicie. Jeśli fanfic wam się podoba, to dodajcie go do ulubionych i polećcie znajomym. To tyle ode mnie : CZYTAĆ!**

* * *

><p>-Cholercia - zaklnął w myślach. To coś było coraz bliżej. Za rogiem widział już tę przerażającą czerwoną poświatę. Zaczął powoli się wycofywać. Wreszcie zobaczył źródło "światełka w oddali". Wyglądało jak Minty...<p>

-Heh, nie mówiła, że ma siostrzyczkę - zdołał wydusić resztkami dobrego nastroju. Wtedy "druga Minty" zawarczała na niego. Odsłoniło to jej zardzewiałą i z ubytkami szczękę, co wskazywało, że to... coś... rezydowało tu od dawna. Niewiadomo dlaczego, przyjrzał się dokładniej tej maszkarze. Jak wcześniej stwierdził, wyglądała jak Minty, tyle że z białą twarzą i lekkim makijażem. Gdy on cofał się w przestrachu, ona parła naprzód. Wydawała się jednak zaskoczona jego obecnością, czołgała się w jego stronę bardziej z zaciekawieniem niż chęcią zabicia każdej żywej istoty w zasięgu wzroku. Lecz Sonnyego zbyt bardzo przepełnił strach, aby mógł myśleć o czymś innym niż o ucieczce. Czołgał się w tył, cały czas patrząc potworowi w oczy. Z każdą chwilą zdawały mu się jeszcze bardziej przeszywające duszę.

-Okej, sorki, sorki, już sobie idę! - powiedział. Jednak "panna z wentylacji" nie zważała na prośby. W końcu poczuł pod stopami pustkę. Normalnego człowieka przechodzą ciarki na temat niewidocznej niewiadomej, lecz dla niego było to jak błogosławieństwo.

_Jadalnia_

Animatroniki wciąż wpatrywały się w kratkę wentylacyjną, albo raczej miejsce w którym powinna być wyczekując powrotu "grotołaza". Lecz zobaczyli coś innego niż oczekiwali. Sonny upadł na podłogę z hukiem. Następnie ujrzeli głowę innego animatronika wychylającą się z szybu. Patrzyła przez chwilę na Sonnyego, później odwróciła wzrok w ich stronę i schowała się do wentylacji.

-C-co to było? - zapytała zszokowana Chica.

-Minty - odezwał się "grotołaz" - Nie mówiłaś, że masz starszą siostrzyczkę w wentylacji.

Stała przez chwilę zdziwiona i zszokowana. Jaka siostra? Sonny spieszył z wyjaśnieniem

-To coś wyglądało dokładnie jak ty... tyle że z białą twarzą.

Freddy drgnął, jakby wystraszony. Tylko Bonnie zauważyła ten nieznaczny ruch.

-Co jest? - spytała szeptem, nachylając się w jego stronę. Freddy westchnął, wstał z miejsca i odkaszlnął.

-Chyba wiem, kim jest nasza... przyjaciółka.

Wszyscy czekali zniecierpliwieni na wyjawienie tożsamości owego robota.

- To Mangle. Animatronik serii drugiej z '87.


	10. Mniej więcej

**Siemanko! Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i poprostu musiałem wstawić żart o maści i przepraszam was za to ;_;. CZYTAĆ!**

* * *

><p>Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni. Seria druga? Przecież każdy wiedział, że istniały tylko przez krótki okres czasu, może miesiąc, po czym zostały zezłomowane przez niesławny Gryz z 87'.<p>

-Ale… seria druga została przecież zezłomowana - odezwała się z wyraźnym strachem w głosie Bonnie.

-Cóż, najwyraźniej ona nie… - zaprzeczył Freddy

-Emm… czy ktoś mi wyjaśni o co chodzi z seriami? - zapytał Sonny

-Co pewien czas szefostwo… cóż… wymienia stare modele na nowe - westchnęła Chica - Któregoś dnia to spotka również nas.

-Ojejciu, to przecież okropne!

-Heh, powiedz to im - westchnął Freddy, wpatrując się w widok za oknem - My jesteśmy serią piątą - powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi i odwrócili się w ich stronę. Był to Aaron.

-Hej, sorka za lekkie spó… - zdołał wydusić zanim zorientował się, że wszystkie animatroniki i Sonny wpatrywali się w niego wzrokiem pełnym obaw i przerażenia.

-Co jest? Moja fryzura nie wygląda chyba aż tak źle.

Był to kiepski żarcik, lecz rozluźnił trochę atmosferę. Następnie Sonny zaczął objaśniać mu całą historię dzisiejszej nocy.

-A ja myślałem, że za tym wszystkim stoi kurtyna! - żart przeznaczony był dla Sonnyego.

-Nie przypominaj mi o tym hotelu - odpowiedział i zaśmiał się głośno - A więc wracając, chodzę sobie po kanałach, bez strachu, podśpiewując sobie piosenki które znam z przedszkola i nagle wyskakuje mi klon Minty z białą twarzą…

-Mrrr… uroczo.

-A więc "panienka z wentylacji" zaczęła czołgać się w moją stronę…

-Ooo - wtrącił Aaron - Czyli zamykać drzwi po dwudziestej przez kolejne dziewięć miesięcy?

-Wal się! - odpowiedział również się śmiejąc - Kontynuując moją epicką historię to coś zaczęło warczeć. Odsłoniło to jej przepiękną szczękę, z pordzewiałymi zębami. Wyciągnęła rękę w moją stronę, która była pozbawiona… skóry, jeśli tak to można określić… p-poprostu był to sam endoszkielet. Jej ucho też chyba było oderwane. Więc jakimś cudem zdołałem się wyczołgać z wentylacji, lecz boleśnie uszkodziłem sobie… krzyż…

-Ojejciu, mógłbyś zadzwonić, przyniósłbym maść na ból dupy!

Nastała chwila ciszy. Sonny patrzył się na swojego braciszka błagalnie.

-Naprawdę?

-Naprawdę.

-Naprawdę naprawdę?

-Naprawdę naprawdę.

-Dlaczego ja się zgodziłem z tobą pracować - westchnął

-Ponieważ nie miałeś nic lepszego do roboty. Wracając do... jak ona się nazywała?

-Oryginalnie nazywała się poprostu Vinty, lecz dzieciaki zaczęły ją nazywać "Mangle" - odpowiedział Freddy.

-Mangle, Mangle... A więc...

-Nie zaczyna się zdania od "a więc"

Zaczęli się śmiać przez krótką chwilę.

-Heh... Wracając, może spróbujemy z nią na spokojnie?

-To znaczy jak?

-Pogadać. Poprostu.

-Ja poraz drugi nie wejdę do wentylacji.

Aaron zamyślił się.

-Freddy - powiedział po dłuższej chwili - Czy animatroniki mają coś w rodzaju klaustrofobii?

-Nie… cóż, przynajmniej my nie… Ale napewno wszystkie serie nie widzą dobrze w ciemności…

-Nie brałeś latarki do wentylacji?

-Nie - odpowiedział Sonny.

-Czyli że Mangle nie mogła cię zobaczyć. Jako, że roboty nie mają zmysłu węchu, podążała za tobą posługując się wyłącznie słuchem!

-Obawiam się, że mamy zmysł węchu - wtrąciła Chica - Lecz ta…"opcja"... została wprowadzona dopiero przy serii czwartej.

-Czyli, że gdy będziemy dostatecznie cicho będziemy mogli się do niej podkraść. Gdy podczas pierwszej nocy patrzyłem na kamery, coś ruszało się w backroomie. Więc tam prawdopodobnie rezyduje. Gdy usłyszała sam dźwięk włączania kamery, skryła się w cieniu.

-A więc podsumowując - wkradnąć się tak, aby nic nie usłuszała i krzyknąć "NIESPODZIANKA"!

-Mniej więcej.


	11. Omamy przeszłości

**Sorki, że musieliście tyle czekać, no ale wiecie - zaczęła się szkoła,więc będę rzadziej dodawał rozdziały. Ale i tak myślę, że ta dziewiątka wrzucona podczas przerwy świątecznej to wielkie osiągniecie. Piszcie, co chcielibyście zobaczyć w przyszłych rozdziałach. CZYTAĆ!**

* * *

><p>-Tylko jest jeden problem - powiedział Freddy - ten pokój jest zamknięty. W tym momencie Aaron wstał i poszedł do boxu strażniczego. Zaczął panicznie przeszukiwać szafki znajdujące się z tyłu boxu.<p>

-Co ty znowu robisz? - zapytał błagalnym głosem Sonny.

-AHA! - krzykną Aaron i wyciągnął w zwycięskiej pozie łom.

-Co łom robi w szafce… -zdziwiła się Bonnie, wyglądająca z pokoju imprezowego.

-Jeśli uważasz to za dziwne, to szczęście, że nie widziałaś wnętrza mojego biurka - skwitował. Pobiegł w stronę pokoju Parts/Service, który nazywał backroomem i majestatycznym zamachem Gordona Freemana uderzył w kłódkę i drzwi się otworzyły. Lecz w pokoju panowała zupełna pustka.

-Czyli to nie leże szczura…

-Skoro nie tutaj, to może w głównym pokoju wentylacji? - zaproponowała Chica.

-Możliwe…

-Można tam wejść tymi drzwiami - powiedział Foxy i wskazał na jedyne drzwi znajdujące się w backroomie. W piątkę podeszli do drzwi i razem pociągnęli za klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się z jęczeniem zawiasów.

_Tymczasem w wentylacji_

Czołgała się przez wentylację cicho, ale szybkim tempem. Przez te 20 lat wyuczyła się tego sposobu poruszania. Przez to nikt wewnątrz restauracji nie słyszał jej przemieszczającej się.Zobaczyła wreszcie tą jedną jedyną kratkę wentylacyjną. Było to wejście do jej kryjówki. Kryła się tutaj z przymusu. Gdyby pokazała się publice, znów by ją niesłusznie oskarżyli i prawdopodobnie zezłomowali... Tak jak resztę jej przyjaciół. Ta myśl dręczyła jej umysł, nie pozwalała spać. Tylko dlatego, że chciała ochronić dzieci przed NIM... Wzięli całą serię drugą za bezdusznych morderców. Chica... Bonnie... i co najgorsze, Freddy. Jej najukochańszy Freddy. Gdyby wzięła się na odwagę... Gdyby powiedziała mu o tym wcześniej... Odsunęła tę myśl od siebie. I tak by jej nie pokochał... Ze smutkiem i zrezygnowaniem na twarzy wyszła z kanału do dużego zaokrąglonego pokoju. Na środku stał pordzewiały już metalowy stolik, naprzeciwko wisiało lustro. Na prawo od korytarza, którym kiedyś wchodzili pracownicy leżał brudny i dotknięty czasem materac. Dla niektórych byłyby to warunki niezdatne do normalnego funkcjonowania, dla niej była to istna willa. Ze smutkiem usiadła przy stoliku.

-Co cię znów dręczy? - zapytał znany jej od dawien dawna głos.

_Wspomnienia_

Kiedy jeszcze miała zaszczyt nazywać się Vinty, lubiła się bawić z dziećmi. Była czymś w rodzaju niańki dla młodszych. Lecz wszystko co dobre kiedyś musi się skończyć. Starsze łobuzy zaczęły dręczyć jej podopiecznych, więc stanęła w ich obronie. Lecz najstarszy z nich złapał ją od tyłu i zaczął podduszać. Reszta zaczęła z niej odrywać części i zamieniać je miejscami. Jeden nawet wkradł się do backroomu i przyniósł nieużywany endoszkielet. Wtedy zaczęło się prawdziwe piekło. I tak oto z pięknej i przyjaznej Vinty stała się odrażającym potworem nazwanym później Mangle. Przez pewien czas była trzymana jako atrakcja typu "rozbierz i złóż", lecz później wrzucono ją do backroomu. Czasami patrzyła przez szparę na dole drzwi na bawiące się dzieci. Czuła się samotna i nikomu niepotrzebna. Pewnego dnia coś zaczęło dziać się z głową tego drugiego endoszkieletu. Zaczęła harczeć i warczeć. W końcu przemówiła zacinającym głosem:

-Witamy w Freeeee... Freee... Faaaaaaaa... - powiedziały resztki animatronika, po czym zaczął się reset systemu. Przez parę minut panowała cisza. Później zaczęła wydawać niezrozumiały bełkot. Ktoś z pracowników musiał usłyszeć ten dźwięk. Jednak zamiast pomóc po prostu mocno kopał tego drugiego tak mocno, aż oderwało mu część twarzy. Mangle chciała go bronić, lecz dostała od "pracownika roku" parę razy łomem w twarz. Chciała krzyczeć, lecz coś dusiło jej głos w gardle. Po paru minutach katowania nareszcie ją zostawił. Nie miała już sił. Zapłakana, pobita, z paroma miejscami z których powoli wyciekał olej po prostu padła z wyczerpania. Leżała tak, nie wiedząc co się z nią działo. W końcu obudził ją basowy męski głos.

-Hej - mówił do niej szeptem, ale jednocześnie, jakby chciał ją zbudzić za wszelką cenę - Hej! Wstawaj.

Mangle ziewnęła.

-Ojejciu co się... - odruchowo spojrzała się w prawo. Zobaczyła, że to głowa tego drugiego animatronika.

-Słuchaj, musisz stąd wiać, natychmiast!

Była w totalnym szoku. Niedawno została pobita, a teraz znów musi uciekać.

-A-ale o co chodzi? Dlaczego?

-Nie ma czasu, wymyśl coś!

Oboje usłyszeli łupnięcie w drzwi.

-Graham, rób to szybciej! Nie zapłacą nam za picie herbatki, tylko za zezłomowanie tych czterech straszydeł.

-Zez-zezłomować?! - pomyślała. Szybko podniosła się na coś przypominającego nogi. Przekonała się jednak, że taka walka ze strażnikiem strasznie ją osłabiło. Jedyne o czym pomyślała, to szyb wentylacyjny

_Główny pokój wentylacji_

-Nic - kiepsko skłamała.

-Gdyby to było nic, nie siedziałabyś przy tym stole.

-Po prostu... wspomnienia...

-Jedne z TYCH? - zapytał się Sparky.

Tak bowiem Mangle nazwała swojego jedynego od dwudziestu trzech lat przyjaciela.

-Jedne z tych - westchnęła.

-Nie możesz tak się ciągle zadręczać.

-Ból to jedyne uczucie, które mogę teraz odczuwać.

-Nie mów tak... Powinnaś wreszcie wyjść z tej nory.

Zaśmiała się nerwowo.

-Taaak, wyjść i zawołać : Cześć, to ja, animatronik serii drugiej, który odgryzł strażnikowi płat czołowy! Zostaniemy przyjaciółmi?

-Nie proponuję czegoś takiego. Nie mogę patrzeć, jak się tym katujesz. Powinnaś o tym wreszcie zapomnieć i... - nie zdążył dokończyć zdania. Usłyszał skrzypienie zawiasów. Mangle jednak chciała to rozegrać po swojemu. Wstała raptownie, aż przewróciła swój "stolik żalu"

-Cholera - zaklnęła pod nosem. Jednak szybko wspięła się do wentylacji. Stamtąd miała dobry widok na swoją kryjówkę.


	12. Welcome m'lady

**Sorki za tyle czekania, ale po prostu nie miałem weny, więc trochę krótszy rozdział. Jeśli historia wam się podoba, to polecajcie ją znajomym. Piszcie, co chcielibyście zobaczyć (albo raczej przeczytać) w najbliższym czasie; jest szansa, że wasze chore myśli przeleję na kartkę a następnie do fanfica. Ale jedna uwaga : No shipping m8s'. Mam już pary poukładane, więc nie łączcie nikogo dobrze ;-; . Jeśli nikt oprócz mnie nie jest z tamtej strony YouTuba to wpiszcie sobie w YT Wormhole Bucket i kliknijcie pierwszy link (dokładnie 38 sekunda). Wtedy wyobrazicie sobie piękno sceny :3 Tyle ode mnie : CZYTAĆ!**

* * *

><p>Drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem zawiasów. Piątka ciekawskich ujrzała długi i wąski korytarz, zakręcający pod kątem prostym w lewo. Zza zakrętu widać było mocną poświatę, co wskazywało na zapalone światło. Po krótkiej chwili usłyszeli trzask czegoś spadającego na podłogę. Aaron podskoczył, ale szybko się opanował. Jako pierwszy przekroczył próg. Reszta, jakoby gąski ,podążała za nim potulnie. Po chwili weszli do przestronnego, zaokrąglonego pokoju. Był to główny pokój wentylacji.<p>

-Jakim cudem tego nie zauważyliśmy - zamruczał Freddy pod nosem. Jako seria piąta byli pracownikami/stałymi mieszkańcami od początku drugiego stulecia, więc myśleli, że znali pizzerię jak własną kieszeń, której niestety nie posiadali. A tu proszę! 20 lat historii żyło tuż obok nich. Aaron rozglądał się dookoła. Pokój przypominał typową melinę. Stary materac, rozbite lustro... i skrzynka. Kątem oka zauważył długą, średniego rozmiaru skrzynkę. Gdy Freddy, Bonnie ,Minty i Sonny przyglądali się ścianom jak niedawno odtajnionym przez rząd dziełom Leonarda da Vinci on po cichu podszedł do miejsca gdzie spoczywała paczka. Miała zepsuty zamek, więc aby ją otworzyć wystarczyło podnieść wieko. W środku spoczywały tknięte zębem czasu skrzypce i smyczek.

-Wygląda na to, że nasza panienka lubi sobie pogrywać - powiedział. Przyjaciele odwrócili się w jego stronę dopiero gdy zaczął grać. Grał całkiem dobrze, szczególnie po tak długiej przerwie.

_POV Mangle_

Zazwyczaj z tej perspektywy widziała ciemną, odizolowaną od świata celę, w której okazyjnie zapalało się światło. Po tych wszystkich latach ktoś tu przyszedł. Ktoś przyszedł w pewnym sensie ją odwiedzić.

-To twoja szansa zejdź do nich!

-Nie mogę - odpowiedziała po krótkiej przerwie Sparkiemu.

-Dlaczego?

-Poprostu... - nie lubiła przyznawać się nikomu do lęków i obaw.

-Boisz się ich reakcji.

-Wcale nie - podjęła kłótnię. Wtedy usłyszała grę na skrzypcach. Na JEJ skrzypcach. Znów wyjrzała z wentylacji i zobaczyła zapalało się światło. Po tych wszystkich latach ktoś tu przyszedł. Ktoś przyszedł w pewnym sensie ją odwiedzić!

-To twoja szansa, zejdź do nich!

-Nie mogę - odpowiedziała po krótkiej przerwie Sparkiemu.

-Dlaczego?

-Po prostu… - nie lubiła przyznawać się nikomu do lęków i obaw.

-Boisz się ich reakcji.

-Wcale nie - podjęła kłótnię. Wtedy usłyszała grę na skrzypcach. Na JEJ skrzypcach. Znów wyjrzała z wentylacji i zobaczyła człowieka w czarnym sweterku i ciemnych jeansach trzymającego jej skrzypce. Gdyby mogła zagryzłaby wargi. Była jednocześnie wściekła i zaciekawiona. Grał bardzo dobrze, może nawet dorównywał jej umiejętnościami. Rozejrzała się dokładniej. Zobaczyła trójkę animatroników i jeszcze jednego człowieka.

-To chyba ten sam ziomek którego wcześniej spotkaliśmy - zauważył Sparky.

_POV Aarona_

Zagrał cover tylko jemu znanego utworu, mającego pojawić się na najnowszym albumie.

-Nieźle ci idzie - pochwaliła Chica. Aaron nagle przestał grać. Przystanął w miejscu i zaczął rozglądać się dookoła.

-Co ty robisz? - spytał cichszym głosem.

-Szukam naszego gospodarza - odpowiedział i zaczął wpatrywać się w kanał wentylacyjny.

Wiedział, że ona tam jest. Wiedział od samego początku. Dlatego z ochoczą podszedł do pudełka. Miał coś w rodzaju nadziei, że w ten sposób sprowokuje ją do pokazania się.

Usłyszał ciche szmery rozmowy. Skradając się podszedł bliżej ściany. Zaczął podsłuchiwać.

-Mnie na tym nie zależy. Jeśli chcesz cały czas żyć w samotności, proszę bardzo! - usłyszał wyraźnie zirytowany głos. Postanowił wkroczyć do akcji. Do ściany było przybite kilka desek, których używała do wspinaczki. Wziął głęboki oddech i wykonał słynną twarz Szpiega z "Wormhole Bucket" ze znanym tej postaci charakterystycznym snorknięciem ku przerażeniu Mangle. Pospiesznie wycofała się za róg kanału

-Welcome, m'lady - powiedział z nutką szarmancji. Po chwili jednak wychyliła się lekko, przerażona. Jednak gdy Aaron spojrzał się jej prosto w oczy znów się schowała. W tym samym czasie Sonny zrobił to samo co Aaron i w kanale wentylacyjnym znajdowali się "dwaj szpiedzy". Tym razem Sparky wychylił się zza rogu.

-Witam państwa! - odpowiedział zachęcjąco

-Zamknij się - szepnęła dawna Vinty.

-Przepraszam za nią jest trochę nieśmiała - kontynuował.

-Rozumiemy - powiedzieli "intruzi". Zawiązała się między nimi miłą konwersacja. Po chwili Sparky przeprosił ich i zaczął rozmawiać z lisicą.

-Jeśli ją już przekonasz, czekamy na dole - odpowiedzieli i zeskoczyli na podłogę "legowiska szczura". Aaron wrócił do gry na skrzypach, Sonny rozmawiał z Fredddym, a Chica i Minty wciąż oglądały pokój.


	13. Przełamanie

**Kolejny rozdział! Przepraszam, że tak długo, ale dopadła mnie straszna choroba zwana leniem. Po przejrzeniu połowy internetu i po przeczytaniu wszystkich posiadanych prze ze mnie nieprzeczytanych książek myślę, że frekwencyjne dodawanie rozdziałów powróci. Postaram się dodać min. 1 chapter tygodniowo, lecz niczego nie obiecuję :F Przepraszam za tak krótkie rozdziały, ale wena potrafi być wredną su... ekhem... rzeczą. Jeszcze jedno - jeśli w rozdziale zauważycie jakiś popełniony przez moją biedną głowę błąd ortograficzny lub ucięty kawałek zdania poinformujcie mnie o tym w "reviewsach". Tak BTW Chica przyszła między wejściem a wyjęciem skrzypiec. Zapomniałem o tym napisać ;_;Nie przedłużając, CZYTAĆ!**

-No dawaj! - przekonywał ją Sparky.

-N-nie mogę! - powiedziała lekko już załamującym się i płaczliwym głosem.

Nastała chwila krępującej ciszy. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało co powiedzieć drugiemu, jak pocieszyć, jak wytłumaczyć.

-Słuchaj - zaczął niezdarnie - oni na pewno nie oka...

-Tak, na pewno, panie wszech wiedzący - powiedziała oskarżającym i wciąż płaczącym tonem. Taka była Mangle, przynajmniej przez okres ich "znajomości". Przez większość czasu była miła i na swój sposób pewna siebie, lecz gdy pojawiał się dla niej jakiś niewygodny temat, odrazu zamykała się w sobie. Sparky od zawsze się dziwił, jak taki normalnie odważny i z charakteru (nie koniecznie z wyglądu) przyjazny animatronik potrafił odizolować się od świata zewnętrznego i siedzieć tak godzinami lub czasem nawet dniami, a na końcu przepraszając chciał odbudować tę malutką utraconą część przyjacielskiej więzi. Prawdą jest, że nikt nie jest idealny. Jej zachowanie było, niestety, lekko mówiąc upierdliwe, szczególnie po tak długim czasie znajomości. Lecz poza tymi momentami naprawdę dała się lubić.

-Powtarzam ci to co noc przez te 20 lat, ale chyba zrobię to jeszcze raz - nie możesz cały czas żyć samotnie.

Mangle nie odpowiadała nic przez dłuższą chwilę. Po chwili zaczęła lekko łkać i zasłonęła oczy. Sparky zawachał się przez sekundę.

-Zejdź tam na dół. Pogadaj z nimi.

-Jako potworna maszkara - powiedziała jednocześnie obojętnym, lecz dziwnie oskarżycielskim tonem. Sparky kolejny raz wziął głęboki oddech, albo przynajmniej coś w tym rodzaju. Brak płuc był tu zasadniczą przeszkodą.

-Nie liczy się wygląd - tu przystanął, gdy Mangle popatrzyła na niego tym zapłakanym wzrokiem osoby odrzuconej, która ma tylko jedną osobę której może się zwierzać - Liczy się twój charakter, jak to mówiły kiedyś dzieciaki, to co masz w sercu, czymkolwiek ono jest i gdzie się ono znajduje.

Przytuliła się do Sparkiego jak do pluszaka z dzieciństwa albo do ulubionego niebieskiego kocyka odstraszającego złe moce.

_W tym samym czasie_

-... i wtedy wybiegł z restauracji z krzykiem. A co najlepsze, na następny dzień wynajął takiego gościa rozmawiającego z duchami, nie pamiętam profesjonalnej nazwy. Przez całe cztery godziny odprawiał jakieś rytuały i inne cuda. Dostał za to bodajże 1000$. Najzwyczajniej w świecie było nam go żal, więc przez następne cztery dni zostawiliśmy go w spokoju - wybuchła salwa przytłumionego śmiechu, lecz prawie natychmiastowo wszyscy spoważnieli - To nie wszystko. Na koniec zrezygnował z pracy i nawet chciał pozwać restaurację. Tyle że nie miał już hajsu - dokończyła epicką historię Minty. Wykorzystując chwilę oddechu chcieli się lepiej poznać, poopowiadać sobie te ciekawsze historie.

-A ty? - zwróciła się do Aarona Chica - Dlaczego wybrałeś pracę akurat tutaj?

Udawając mieszankę zakłopotania z zamyśleniem prawie niezauważalnie spojrzał na Sonnyego, który tak samo skrytym ruchem pokręcił głową.

-Poprostu tylko na taką robotę się nadawałem - powiedział po dłuższym czasie. Nagle usłyszeli ten znajomo denerwujący dźwięk pocierania metalu o metal. Cała szóstka spojrzała się w stronę wentylacji. Zeskoczyła stamtąd Mangle. Niezdarnym ruchem podniosła się z przykucu na jedno kolano, którym zamortyzowała upadek. Dopiero w takim świetle widać było jej brzydotę. Wyglądała jak hybryda wszystkiego, co najgorsze. Pordzewiałe lub brakujące części czyniły jej wygląd niczym z horroru.

-Hejka - powiedziała nieśmiale po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

**Ten piękny moment gdy notka oda autora zajmuje jedną trzecią rozdziału :f**


End file.
